1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a driving control apparatus of a rotary brush, and more particularly, to a driving control apparatus of a rotary brush, which controls a drive of the rotary brush installed in a suction body of a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Korean patent No. 279,667, a conventional driving control apparatus of a rotary brush is configured, so that the rotary brush rotated by receiving a driving force from a motor driving shaft through a driving belt, one side of which is connected to the motor driving shaft and the other side of which is connected to one side of the rotary brush. To stop the rotation of the rotary brush, a user operates a belt extending rack to pull a portion of the driving belt and, thus, to extend the driving belt in a length larger than a distance between the rotary brush and the motor driving shaft. The belt extending rack is disposed adjacent to the driving belt to pivoted by a predetermined angle in one direction or a direction reverse thereto. As the belt extending rack pulls and extends the driving belt, the driving belt is separated from the motor driving shaft to block a driving force from being transmitted to the rotary brush. In this case, the driving belt is formed of a material, such as a rubber, a synthetic rubber or the like, so that it has a predetermined elastic force capable of being extended and restored in the range of a predetermined length.
However, according to the conventional driving control apparatus of the rotary brush as described above, the driving belt at the one side thereof is wound on the motor driving shaft to rotate in a high speed, whereas the belt extending rack is pivotably fixed. Accordingly, to stop the rotation of the rotary brush, when the belt extending rack is pivoted to separate the driving belt from the motor driving shaft, a large friction force is instantaneously generated at contact portions between the driving belt and the belt extending rack, which form a rotating element and a fixed element, respectively. As a result, the contact portions of the driving belt and the belt extending rack generate a high temperature of heat, and thus a portion of the driving belt is damaged or in the worst case, the driving belt is cut, so that it cannot control a drive of the rotary brush.
Also, in case of blocking the driving force from being transmitted to the rotary brush, the belt extending rack is maintained in a tensed state only by a leaf spring while it extends the driving belt. If an elastic force of the leaf spring is deteriorated, the leaf spring does not overcome a tensile force of the driving belt. Thus, a problem may occur, in that it is impossible to accurately control a driving force transmitting and blocking operation to the rotary brush.